1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a computer heat sink, and especially to heat sinking of various chip sets or processors (such as a chip set on a computer VGA card and a CPU) which may generate high temperature during running. The present invention has the feature and effect of better efficiency of heat sinking and inexpensiveness of production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, computer chip sets or processors may generate high temperature during running, the faster the speed of running is, the higher the number of watt of the driving power will be, and the temperature generated will be higher too; if the temperature of a computer chip set or a processor is too high, operation of the computer will be influenced to make the computer down. Therefore, if the problem of heat sinking can not be solved, running speeds of chip sets or processors will be limited, thereby, the chip sets or the processors are unable to get higher speed.
A conventional heat sink for computers as shown in FIG. 1 has a main structure, wherein, a plurality of heat sinking fins 2 extending upwardly and arranged mutually separately are provided at the periphery on an aluminum base 1 on the top of a chip set or a processor, a fan 3 is provided centrally on the top of the base 1 which absorb the heat from the chip set or the processor and transmit it to the heat sinking fins 2, and the fan 3 drives air to make the air flow through gaps among the heat sinking fins 2 to dissipate heat and thereby to lower the temperature on the chip set or the processor.
The base 1 and the heat sinking fins 2 of the conventional heat sink for computers are made of aluminum and are processed by extruding (A) and then processed by cutting (B), they are complicated in processing, and are wasteful in utilizing of material; the amount of the heat sinking fins 2 is limited by the processing condition of the extruding (A) of the material aluminum, and thereby the heat sinking areas of them are small too.
As shown in FIG. 2, a second conventional heat sink for computers depicted therein is also processed by extruding (A) and then processed by cutting, the difference of it from the conventional heat sink for computers as shown in FIG. 1 is that, the heat sinking fins 2 therein are curved in order to increase the effect of circulation of air. However, the conventional heat sink for computers still has the defects of complication in processing, material wasting and limitation of the amount of the heat sinking fins 2.
As shown in FIG. 3, a third conventional heat sink for computers depicted therein is processed by forming a base 1 and a plurality of heat sinking fins 2 by punching pressing from an aluminum plate (C), the heat sinking fins 2 are then bent upwardly to complete forming of the heat sinking fins 2 upright standing on the base 1. Such conventional heat sink for computers can avoid waste of material, it has a defect that the inner sides of the heat sinking fins 2 form an upright stopping surface though, such that air can not fast flow through the gaps among the heat sinking fins 2, hence its effect of heat sinking is not desired.
As shown in FIG. 4, a fourth conventional heat sink for computers is similar to the third conventional heat sink for computers except that the gaps among the heat sinking fins 2 of it are not formed by cutting part of the material; rather, they are formed by some pairs of the heat sinking fins 2, in each pair of the heat sinking fins 2, the distance of one fin from the base 1 is different from that of the other one, the amount of the heat sinking fins 2 is increased as compared to those shown in FIG. 3, but the defect that air can not fast flow through the gaps among the heat sinking fins 2 still remains.
In view of the above statement, the inventor of the present invention provides the present invention with higher heat sinking effect for computers based on his professional experience of years in designing and manufacturing various heat sinks and after continuous study on the defects to be improved of the conventional heat sinks.
Particularly, the present invention provides many heat sinking fins extending upwardly and arranged separately on the periphery of a base, a fan is fixedly provided centrally in a receiving space of the base, and the fan drives air to make the air flow through gaps among the heat sinking fins to make heat exchange between the heat sinking fins and the air and thereby to effect heat sinking. The present invention is characterized by: each of a plurality of mutually neighboring pairs of heat sinking fins are different in the distances of their tops from the center of the base to thereby enlarge the gap therebetween, a peripheral top edge of each heat sinking fin and a line orthogonal to a diametrical line of the base extending through the heat sinking fin have therebetween an included slant angle denoting horizontal slanting of the heat sinking fin, thereby, air flowing through the gaps among the heat sinking fins can flow fast therethrough by guiding of the slant angles, and the efficiency of heat sinking can thus be increased.
The primary object of the present invention is: with the above stated feature, when the fan blows air, by the difference of positions between each of a plurality of mutually neighboring pairs of heat sinking fins, and by the slant angles between the peripheral top edge of each heat sinking fin and a line orthogonal to a diametrical line of the base extending through the heat sinking fin, air flowing through the gaps among the heat sinking fins can flow fast therethrough, and the efficiency of heat sinking can be increased.
The secondary object of the present invention is: forming of the heat sinking fins and the base includes: making a sheet from aluminum in the first place, and many heat sinking fins being formed into a radiation form by punching cutting on the periphery of the sheet, then the heat sinking fins being all bent upwardly also by punching pressing, this process has the advantages of convenience of processing and lower cost.
Another object of the present invention is: the above stated slant angles can be simply obtained by twisting the heat sinking fins to make an angular difference between the top and the bottom ends of each heat sinking fin.
A further object of the present invention is: when in practicing, the lateral sides of the heat sinking fins can be processed by punching pressing to render the lateral sides to be elongated toward both ends and gradually thinner also toward both ends thereof, this can not only increase the areas of heat sinking, but also is helpful to guiding of the convective air, thereby, air flow can be faster.